


Two Sids, One Geno

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, doppelgangers, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested on the Olympics Kink Meme, Sidney Crosby enlists his Olympic doppelganger Sven Kramer to make Geno's Two Sids, One Geno dream come true.</p><p>Well, come true in a PG-13 kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sids, One Geno

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a fill for [this prompt](http://olympics-kink.livejournal.com/1124.html?thread=68452#t68452) on the Olympics Kink meme. The prompt includes a photo of Sid and Sven, for proof of their doppelganger-ness.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about whatever your plan is," Sven says when he realizes that Sidney is leading him towards the Russian dormitories. When some of Sidney's teammates had dragged him over to reintroduce themselves and, apparently, confirm that they're still 'freaky doppelgangers' despite Sidney having broken his jaw since Vancouver, he really hadn't expected Sidney to pull him aside and ask if he wanted to help prank someone. 

He _really_ hadn't been prepared for Sidney to show up this evening with an entire spare outfit of Team Canada gear, which, maybe he should have been since him looking like Sidney seems to be the whole point. He hopes no one is taking any pictures of him like this, though; his nation is full of scarily obsessive speed skating fans who would not appreciate him wearing another country's colors. Maybe he'll bully Sidney into Dutch orange in turn; then he can be worrying about his nation of crazy hockey fans instead.

Sidney's certainly not worried right now. He looks a little excited, though he's not very expressive. Sven hopes this prank is worth it. He barely knows Sidney, but he really doesn't seem like a funny, prankster guy. "Why are you worried now?" Sidney asks. "I thought you said you were cool."

"Cool before I knew we were sneaking into Russian territory! I thought you wanted to mess with your teammates, not the host country."

"First, we're not sneaking in. Ovechkin lets me in because he thinks it's hilarious. And it is for one of my teammates - an NHL teammate, Geno. Geno Malkin. He'll like it, everything will be fine."

"Okay, so we get in, fine," Sven says. "What is the prank? I'm pretending to be you or something to confuse someone, but how?"

Now Sidney looks nervous. "Um. So. I may have misled you. Slightly. It's not really a prank. Not … exactly."

Sven is so over this. The only thing that keeps him from turning around and stomping back to the Dutch house is the fact that without Sidney beside him, his current outfit is even more inexplicable and embarrassing. "What do you want me here for, then? Dressed like this," he grits out.

Sidney looks away and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Uh. Geno and I are dating and I'm pretty sure he finds the idea of having two of me pretty hot so I thought we could go up to his room and make out a little?" he blurts out, blushing redder and redder as he goes. "I guess we can just go back if you're not comfortable with that. It was probably stupid of me."

"Very stupid, yeah," Sven agrees, watching Sidney's face fall and shoulders slump. "But." He almost can't believe he's considering this. He can admit Sidney is a pretty good-looking guy, though, even if that's kind of narcissistic. And he couldn't care less about Sidney's teammate boyfriend, but he can think of worse ways to spend an evening than pretending he's making out with himself.

"If I do this for you," he says, and Sidney perks up. "If I do this, you will not just let me dress you up in Dutch gear. It will be the speed skating uniform for you, ok? You owe me _big_."

"Uh." Sidney is still very red. "Yeah, okay, fine. Could there maybe not be pictures? But, uh, sure, if you'll do this."

"No pictures," Sven agrees, since it's not like Sidney insisted on taking any of him. "Let's go surprise your boyfriend."

Nobody they encounter in the Russian dormitory seems too surprised to see Sidney, though they do get a couple of double takes, and a guy Sven recognizes as Alexander Ovechkin calls out a teasing "Hey Crosby, two Sids are still not better than one Alex!" as they pass the lounge he's hanging out in, causing Sidney to gesture at him rudely. 

Sidney heads right into what is presumably Geno's suite without knocking, and right away Sven hears someone say "You late, Sid, what happen?" from one of the bedrooms. Before Sidney can say anything, Geno enters the main room and stops dead, staring open-mouthed at them both.

"I, uh, had to pick up Sven here. Sven, Geno, Geno, Sven. He's a speed skater, he's not really Canadian, he's Dutch, he's just wearing Canadian stuff tonight because I asked him to," Sidney babbles. 

Geno still looks kind of stunned. "Sid," he says. "You have secret twin? And you bring to my room?"

Sven figures he better speak up since Sid seems paralyzed. "I think we're here to fulfill your 'Two Sids, One Geno' dream," he says, aware that he sounds nothing like a Canadian. Probably the non-talking parts of 'Two Sids' will be more authentic.

Geno stops gaping – but not staring - long enough to walk over to Sid and put an arm around him. "Sid best boyfriend."

"So you like the idea?" Sidney asks, and he actually sounds a little unsure.

"Idea is great," Geno says, pulling Sid into a quick kiss. "But did not know I had 'Two Sids, One Geno' dream until I see two Sids. So I don't have good plan for what we do."

"Um," Sven interjects, because he might have agreed to this but he's not sure he wants to go too far with two people who are this adorably into each other. "I was told there would be making out. No mention of other things."

Geno nods affably. "You want I just watch, two Sids make out?"

"You do like to watch," Sids says, already looking a little turned on.

"Fine." Sven nods and approaches Sid, while Geno lets go with one last quick kiss and settles himself on the couch.

Sven dives right into kissing Sid, because it's obvious Sid's a little awkward and no one's boyfriend wants to watch awkward kissing. And Sid does get over his hesitation quickly, opening his mouth under Sven's and making soft, sweet noises that Sven tries to echo, because he suspects Geno likes them.

"Yes, good," Geno confirms, a little breathless. "Sid knows what Sid likes, should do what like best."

That piece of encouragement has Sid breaking away from Sven's mouth to suck below the hinge of his jaw and head lower down his neck. He guesses this means Sid has a neck thing, and so he tries to reciprocate, at first only able to mouth at what bits of neck and side of face he can reach, until Sid stops kissing him and lets Sven really get going, and then Sid moans, and Geno says "Yes" with a little break in his voice.

Sven says "What else do we like, Sid?" when he's kissed nearly every bit of Sid's neck.

Sid seems a little dazed and just blinks slowly at Sven, so it's Geno who answers, "If you want to touch, Sid's nipples very sensitive," and great, that's something that's true for Sven, too.

"Shirtless kissing is still just making out," he says, grabbing at Sid's shirt to pull it off. Sid smiles happily at him and reciprocates, and Sven is in no way faking or exaggerating the noise he makes when Sid reaches for his left nipple and pinches it carefully.

"Oh, we do like this," Sid says, looking over at Geno before leaning in to lick gently at the nipple he just pinched. Sven grabs for Sid's chest, too, wanting to give as good as he's getting, and tangles his other hand in Sid's hair.

"Yes, Sid like hair pulled, too," Geno notes, and when Sven looks over he's, wow, really fucking turned on. Sven and Sid are both into it, he could feel that, but it's clearly working for Geno too. So Sven tugs a little at Sid's hair, pulls him up by it so Sven can take his turn licking and sucking at Sid's chest. He's just as sensitive as Geno promised.

After a while they go back to just kissing, a little hair tugging though Sven's really not fond of that, but he's enjoying the feeling of skin against his naked chest and a warm mouth and tongue tangling with his. Geno keeps contributing little bits of encouragement, mostly "yes" and "Good, Sid" but now he blurts out "Sid, have to touch now. Touch me or touch you, please," and he sounds desperate.

It also sounds like dicks are about to come out, and that's Sven's cue to leave. He presses one last soft kiss on Sid's lips, and then turns away, looking for where his shirt has ended up. "Time for one Sid, one Geno to have fun, I think," he says. "I can find my own way back."

Sid's already found his way over to Geno's lap, but they stop kissing long enough for him to say, "Thanks, Sven. I owe you."

"I won't forget. You promised me time in a speed skating uniform, no way I'm letting that go."

Sid laughs awkwardly, attention already back on his boyfriend. Geno looks intrigued by the idea of Sid in form fitting spandex, and Sven suspects that whatever he ends up planning for Sid will have an appreciative Russian audience. Hopefully they won't ruin the uniform, though; those things are expensive.

He's just about out the door, concentrating on how he can get back to his house without too many people noticing what he's wearing, when Geno calls after him "Tell Ovie nothing, no matter what he say!"


End file.
